Horizon Tanpa Batas
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Lucy tidak mengira kalau di malam festival musim panas itu Natsu akan melamarnya. Tentu saja ia senang, tapi.../"Aku akan menerima lamaranmu asal dengan satu syarat."/Natsu terdiam./"Apa itu?"/Lucy tersenyum./"Besok, kau harus membawaku ke tempat di mana aku bisa melihat horizon tanpa batas."/"'Horizon tanpa batas?"/"Ya."


**Horizon Tanpa Batas**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AT**

**Summary: Lucy tidak mengira kalau di malam festival musim panas itu Natsu akan melamarnya. Tentu saja ia senang, tapi.../"Aku akan menerima lamaranmu asal dengan satu syarat."/Natsu terdiam./"Apa itu?"/Lucy tersenyum./"Besok, kau harus membawaku ke tempat di mana aku bisa melihat horizon tanpa batas."/"'Horizon tanpa batas'?"/"Ya."**

**X.x.X**

Sepasang sejoli yang tengah kasmaran itu terus bergandengan tangan dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Bintang-bintang di langit yang terlihat jelas seolah juga ikut tersenyum bersama mereka. Hawa malam ini bisa dibilang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan menggoda anak rambut gadis itu untuk menari bersamanya.

Lucy membenarkan poninya. Ia menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang langsung ke taman selatan saja?" tawarnya.

Natsu mengernyit—agak heran juga. "Kau mau langsung ke sana? Pesta _hanabi_-nya bahkan baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi," ujarnya.

Lucy tersenyum jahil—seolah ada yang disembunyikannya. "Memangnya tidak boleh?" ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak juga sih. Hanya saja ...," ucapannya terpotong—ia teringat sesuatu, "bukannya kau sensitif dengan berat badanmu, ya?"

Refleks, Lucy langsung menginjak kaki Natsu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Hey! Aku ingin mencoba makanan yang ada di sana! Lagipula aku menjaga pola makanku kok."

Natsu menyeringai jahil. "Oh ya? Bukannya saat kau lapar kau bahkan memakan apa saja?"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku ini makhluk omnivora," balasnya datar.

"Oh biar kuingat. Saat pulang misi kemarin, kau makan—"

"—hentikan atau aku akan membunuhmu," potongnya dengan aura hitam yang kejam yang mau tak mau membuat Natsu menciut seketika. Natsu bersumpah, jika Lucy marah, kemarahannya itu bisa lebih seram daripada Erza. Dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi karena ia sudah pernah merasakannya.

"Jadi ...?" tanya Lucy dengan nada imut. Natsu mengangkat bahunya. Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti Lucy saja. Lucy tersenyum senang. Ia pun langsung berlari dan menarik lengan Natsu.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!"

**X.x.X**

Suasana di sana ramai sekali. Banyak stan makanan berdiri di sana-sini. Orang-orang pun sudah memenuhi tempat tersebut—juga beberapa penyihir Fairy Tail yang ternyata tak mau ketinggalan festival musim panas ini.

Lucy langsung menarik Natsu menuju stan takoyaki. Ia memesan satu porsi—tapi langsung dilarat oleh pemuda di sampingnya. "Dua."

Lucy menoleh tak mengerti. Tatapan bertanyanya itupun hanya dibalas cengiran khas milik pemuda itu. "Aku juga mau dong," jawabnya.

"Dasar kau ini." Ia meninju bahu Natsu pelan. Baru saja mereka akan beralih ke perbincangan selanjutnya, ada yang menepuk pundak mereka. Natsu dan Lucy menoleh—dan mendapati bahwa seorang gadis berambut _scarlet _sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang berambut _azure_. Umm ... _date, maybe_?

"Erza! Jellal!" seru kedua orang tersebut bersamaan. Erza dan Jellal sama-sama tersenyum.

Lucy menatap Jellal dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. "Umm ... Crime Sorciere sedang berada di Magnolia, eh?" tanyanya.

Jellal mengangguk. "Ah iya. Kebetulan kami sedang ke sini. Awalnya kami heran kenapa jalanan kota sepi. Ternyata mereka sedang mengadakan festival. Bahkan Ultear dan Meredy sedang berjalan-jalan di sana," jelas Jellal sambil menunjuk direksi yang dimaksud.

Lucy mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, aku dan Jellal akan melihat-lihat yang lain. Duluan~!" ucap Erza.

"Ya~!" balas Natsu dan Lucy bersama. Erza dan Jellal pergi, mereka pun kembali tenggelam dalam topik yang mereka buat sendiri—sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya pesanan mereka berdua pun datang. Lucy dan Natsu langsung mengambil pesanan masing-masing dan melahapnya.

Keadaan hening. Mereka berdua fokus pada makanan masing-masing. Pemuda itu melirik gadis di sampingnya melalui ekor matanya.

Ia meraba sakunya dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak lebih cepat.

_Aku. Harus. Siap._

**X.x.X**

Suara kembang api memecah keheningan malam itu. Riuh rendah suara orang yang menonton saling menutupi satu sama lain. Pancaran warna-warni dari kembang api yang diluncurkan memang sangat indah. Lucy bahkan sampai berdecak kagum karena melihatnya. "Sangat indah, ne?"

Natsu mengangguk setuju. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia meraba sakunya. Mendadak, perasaan gugup menelusup memasuki hatinya. Ia deg-deg-an. Ia melirik, menatap Lucy yang duduk di sampingnya_. Kira-kira ... apa yang akan dia katakan_?

_Sekarang. Nanti. Sekarang. Nanti. Sekarang. Atau nanti?_

Natsu menggaruk rambutnya frustasi. Bahkan berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri ia sampai seperti itu. Ia menatap langit yang penuh dengan warna-warni kembang api. _Apa aku katakan saja_?

Ia menghela napas. Ambil. Hembuskan. Ambil. Hembuskan. Oke, ia siap. Pemuda itu memantapkan hatinya.

"Lu-Lucy ...," _ouch_. Suaranya bergetar. Terdengar jelas bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

Natsu terdiam. Melihat wajah gadis itu membuat perasaan gugupnya bertambah sepuluh kali lipat. _Kukatakan saja? Atau ...? Tapi aku sudah memanggilnya!_

"_A-ano ... etto_ ...," ujarnya gugup. Lucy memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Tidak biasanya Natsu seperti ini. Sepertinya Natsu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi, biasanya juga Natsu langsung mengatakannya. Kenapa sekarang Natsu terlihat—dan memang—gugup? Wajahnya pun memerah. Lucy makin penasaran.

"Ya?" balas Lucy. Natsu gemetaran. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tak ada kata yang keluar satu pun. Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau ini mau bicara apa sih?" tanya Lucy tak sabar.

"_E-etto _... aku..."

"Hah, kau ini seperti ingin menyatakan cinta saja."

"Eh?"

"Atau mungkin ... seperti orang yang ingin menyatakan lamaran?"

Natsu terdiam membatu. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Kabur. Diam. Kabur. Diam. Kabur. Diam.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa, Natsu?"

Mati di tempat. Lompat ke sungai. Pingsan.

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

"Aku ...," oh, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Ia meneguk ludahnya, memantapkan hatinya. _Ayo, kau pasti bisa!_

Ia menatap Lucy. Matanya menunjukkan keseriusan. Dan tatapan itulah yang membuat Lucy heran—agak takut juga. Memangnya, Natsu mau mengatakan apa?

"Maukah kau hidup bersamaku selamanya?"

_Woops_. Satu kalimat itu keluar dengan begitu lancarnya dari mulut seorang Natsu Dragneel yang bahkan sebelumnya ia merasa gugup sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Lucy terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Pembuluh darah di wajahnya melebar. Oh, ia tak bisa mempercayai indera pendengarannya beberapa detik yang lalu!

Apakah ... apakah tadi Natsu baru saja melamarnya?

Ulangi!

"Na-Natsu ... k-kau ...," bahkan Lucy tak bisa berkata-kata, "kau melamarku?"

Natsu, dengan wajah yang tak kalah merahnya dengan Lucy, menjawab, "Te-tentu saja. La-lalu ... apa ... j-jawabanmu?"

Lucy terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tersenyum.

Natsu baru saja melamarnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga—ia sebenarnya menerima lamaran Natsu, dengan senang hati. Wow, bahkan Lucy tak pernah membayangkan ia akan berkeluarga dengan Natsu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide jahil muncul di pikirannya.

Bermain sedikit itu tidak akan apa-apa, kan?

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ne, Natsu."

"Y-Ya?"

"Aku akan menerima lamaranmu dengan satu syarat," _deg_. Apa? Bukannya rasa lega yang didapat Natsu, malah rasa gugup yang bertambah menjadi seratus kali lipat! Syarat? Syarat apa? Bagaimana kalau ia tak mampu menyanggupinya?

Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menyahut. "Apa itu?"

Lucy tersenyum. Ia pikir ini adalah sebuah ide yang menarik—dan ia sangat berharap dalam hati kalau Natsu bisa menyanggupi permintaannya. Oh ayolah, ia adalah _seirei madoushi_. Seorang _seirei madoushi_ tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji yang ia buat sendiri. Ia menghela napas.

"Besok, kau harus membawaku ke tempat di mana aku bisa melihat horizon tanpa batas," jawab Lucy.

"'Horizon tanpa batas'?" ulang Natsu.

"Ya," Lucy mengangguk. Ia pun kembali menatap kembang api di langit. Penasaran dengan reaksi Natsu, ia melirik pemuda itu sebentar. Pemuda itu terlihat jelas sedang kebingungan. Ia terkikik dalam hati.

_Natsu, ayo temukan 'horizon tanpa batas' yang aku maksud!_

**X.x.X**

Pesta kembang api telah selesai. Festival Musim Panas pun berakhir hari ini. Ya, ini adalah festival yang diadakan sekali setahun. Lucy dan Natsu berjalan bersama. Tapi, mereka terdiam. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sedikit pun. Canggung? Entahlah.

Lucy melirik Natsu untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menghela napas. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi ini juga adalah bumerang baginya. Kalau Natsu tak bisa membawanya ke sana, matilah ia. Itu artinya, kan—meskipun secara tidak langsung—ia menolak lamaran Natsu. Padahal, hari ini adalah hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu seumur hidupnya. Dilamar oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Tak terasa, mereka pun sudah sampai di depan rumah Lucy. Lucy tersenyum. "Mau tinggal dulu atau bagaimana?"

Natsu tersentak. Ah iya, tadi ia sempat melamun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku langsung pulang saja. _Jaa_!"

"_Jaa_!" balas Lucy. Lucy agak heran juga dengan sikapnya. Apa Natsu—oh, apa jangan-jangan sepanjang perjalanan tadi Natsu malah memikirkan hal itu? Lucy menghela napas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Natsu sudah hampir menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun mendorong pintu rumahnya.

Hari ini cukup panas juga. Jadi Lucy langsung membuka bajunya dan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Lucy sudah asyik berendam merilekskan otot-ototnya, Natsu masih berjalan pelan dengan pikiran yang sama yang terus-menerus berputar tanpa henti di benaknya.

_Horizon tanpa batas? Apa itu? Kalau aku tak bisa menemukannya dan membawa Lucy ke sana, itu artinya ia menolakku, kan? Argh! Aku harus mengetahui apa itu horizon tanpa batas secepatnya!_

Ia pun berlari, menuju rumahnya. Setelah sampai, ia langsung mandi dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Kedua tangannya menyilang di belakang kepalanya. Ia menatap langit-langit.

"Horizon tanpa batas..." Sepertinya ia tidak akan tertidur.

**X.x.X**

Sinar mentari mengintip dengan malu-malu dari balik tirai gadis penyuka warna _pink_ ini. Mereka pun dengan iseng menyorot mata gadis itu agar ia terbangun. Lucy mengerang pelan. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sudah pagi rupanya. Lucy melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Tidak, ia tak terlambat bangun.

Masih dalam mengumpulkan rohnya yang melayang selama ia tidur, Lucy berjalan menuju wastafelnya. Membasuh wajahnya dan menyikat giginya. Dan ditambah membersihkan mukanya. Lucy tersenyum. Ia sudah terlihat segar. Setelah itu, ia pun langsung berganti baju. Ia siap berangkat ke _guild_.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke _guild,_ otaknya tak bisa lepas dari Natsu. Ia memikirkan, apa yang sedang dilakukan Natsu sekarang. Apakah Natsu juga akan datang ke _guild_? Ah, sekarang hari yang menentukan. Lucy menghela napas. Udara pagi ini segar sekali.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. Berharap, semoga Natsu mengerti dan dapat membawanya ke sana. Ke horizon tanpa batas yang ia maksud. Ia pun membuka matanya kembali dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang ke _guild_.

Lucy membuka pintu _guild_ dan berseru, "_Ohayou_!"

Dengan serentak pula, orang-orang yang ada di sana membalas ucapannya. Lucy pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Matanya memandang sekeliling. Natsu belum datang. Tapi bahkan Happy sudah duduk santai bersama Charle.

"Ah, Happy!" panggil Lucy. Happy menoleh dan terbang menuju Lucy. "Ada apa?"

"Natsu mana?" tanya Lucy penasaran. Happy terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya niat jahilnya menggoda Lucy pun muncul. "Oh, jadi kau sudah kangen padanya, ya?"

Sontak, wajah Lucy pun memerah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ti-tidak. Bukan seperti itu! Memangnya kalian tidak berangkat bersama?"

Kili giliran Happy yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melipat tangannya dan memasang pose berpikir. "Tidak. Tapi kelakuan Natsu aneh!"

Tanpa sadar, Lucy mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Aneh? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Semenjak semalam, Natsu diam. Tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Dan dia ...," Happy berhenti berbicara, seolah menambah efek dramatis—yeah, itu berhasil bagi Lucy yang nyatanya makin menajamkan indera pendengarannya, "... berpikir."

_Gubrak_!

Lucy terjatuh dengan tak elitnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Natsu berpikir, hah, Neko-chan?" balas Lucy tak habis pikir. Meskipun kedengarannya aneh—oh ayolah, Natsu berpikir?—tapi Natsu juga memiliki otak, hey.

Baru saja Happy mau membalas ucapan Lucy, ia malah menatap Lucy tajam. Lucy pun hanya bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Apa?" balas Lucy.

"Kau meracuninya, ya?" ujar Happy tak masuk akal. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahinya. Sudut bibir Lucy terangkat paksa. Andai saja ia bisa menendang _exceed_ ini sekarang juga...

"Ya, dan kau target selanjutnya, Neko-chan," ujar Lucy datar. Happy langsung memasang wajah mengerikan. Sejurus kemudian, ia berteriak, "Kyaa! Lucy mau meracuniku!"

_Duak_!

Dan Happy pun sukses ditendang keluar dari _guild_.

Lucy kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan perasaan dongkol. Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah. Baru pagi-pagi dan ia sudah marah-marah. Uh, menyebalkan.

Lucy menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berpikir.

_Natsu ... dia sampai segitunya?_

Tapi diam-diam ia tersenyum. Itu artinya Natsu benar-benar mengharapkannya. Betapa hati Lucy tersentuh saat memikirkannya. Selain itu, Natsu juga tak pernah berbohong. Jadi, pasti dan ia yakin kalau Natsu akan menemukan apa yang ia pinta.

_Harus! Harus! Harus!_

Ia kembali ke alam sadarnya lagi setelah ia merasakan ada orang yang menyentuh pundaknya. Lucy mendongak dan mendapati Mira sedang menatapnya khawatir. Mungkinkah Mira berpikir ia sakit? Kalau ia sakit, mana mungkin ia bisa menendang Happy seperti tadi?

"_Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Mira. Lucy tersenyum samar. Sudah ia duga pertanyaan itu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hmm, _daijoubu_."

"Kau tahu Natsu di mana? Tumben jam segini belum datang," tanya Mira. Tanpa sadar Lucy tersenyum rahasia. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Di rumahnya mungkin."

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia curiga dengan senyum Lucy, Mira bertanya, "Apa dia sakit?"

"Tidak, kupikir dia tidak sakit. Semalam ia masih baik-baik saja kok," jawabnya. Mira kemudian terdiam sebentar. Ia menaruh telunjuknya di dagunya. "Oh iya, aku melihat kalian berdua semalam di festival itu."

"Nah, itu artinya Natsu baik-baik saja, kan? Sudahlah, jangan khawatirkan orang itu," ujar Lucy enteng. Mira menatap Lucy kemudian mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Mau pesan sesuatu?"

Lucy berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan menu sarapan spesial hari itu.

**X.x.X**

Suara detik jam yang berlagu seolah terdengar di telinga gadis _stellar mage_ ini. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia melirik jam yang tergantung di _guild_ tersebut. Hari sudah semakin sore dan ia tak menampik kalau kini hatinya diliputi perasaan gundah. Ia terus menatap ke arah pintu _guild_. Saat pintu _guild_ terbuka atau tertutup, ia bahkan menoleh cepat untuk mengetahui siapa orangnya.

Jari-jarinya bertautan cemas. Entah kenapa ia merasa frustasi sendiri. Sesekali ia menghela napas. Lalu melihat jam dan melihat pintu _guild_. Bahkan ia sampai menggigit kukunya saking tak tenangnya. Erza yang duduk di sampingnya pun hanya menatapnya heran. "Lucy, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" gumamnya tanpa sadar, kemudian ia membenarkan kembali posisinya dan berusaha tenang, "tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Yakin?" tanya Erza tak percaya. Lucy mengangguk. Ia menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya sudah tenggelam di kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya pelan. Hatinya berdetak tak karuan. Hanya sekitar satu jam lagi. Waktu Natsu hanya tinggal satu jam lagi. Tapi, semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia pusing dan ingin menangis. Coba saja ia tidak memberikan hal seperti ini, pasti ia dan Natsu pun akan tenang dan mereka hanya tinggal menyiapkan pesta pernikahan saja.

Tapi ... ia juga mengingingkan hal ini.

Lucy mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jadi, kesimpulannya ini adalah salahnya. Ia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

Lucy tak sadar sudah berapa menit ia dalam posisi seperti itu, tapi yang pasti saat ia mendongak jarum panjang jam sudah menunjuk angka sepuluh. Ia termangu kaget. Mungkinkah ia tertidur? Tidak, tidak, bukan itu! Waktu Natsu hanya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi!

Lucy menunduk. Wajahnya memanas. Bahkan likuid bening yang bersembunyi di balik pelupuk matanya sudah mengintip malu-malu. "Natsu ...," gumamnya lirih.

_Bruak_!

Pintu _guild _terbanting keras. Semua orang termasuk Lucy refleks menoleh ke arah yang sama. Mata gadis itu membulat tak percaya. Di sana ... ada Natsu. Semua orang hampir menanyakan hal yang sama pada pemuda itu mengenai kedatangannya yang sangat amat telat, ini bahkan menjelang malam, kalau saja pemuda itu tidak tiba-tiba berlari dan menarik salah satu di antara orang di _guild_ dan berlari meninggalkan _guild_ begitu saja. Semua orang saling pandang.

Ada apa dengan Natsu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menarik Lucy begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun?

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang bisa Lucy gumamkan saat Natsu menarik tangannya dan mereka berdua berlari menjauhi _guild_. Ia masih tak mengerti kenapa pemuda ini tiba-tiba datang.

"Semoga belum terlambat," gumam Natsu cemas tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Lucy. Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Apanya yang terlambat?"

Masih fokus berlari dan tak menoleh ke belakang, Natsu menjawab, "Horizon tanpa batas. Aku menemukannya. Kalau aku terlambat, lamaranku akan ditolak, kan?"

Lucy terdiam. Kenapa ia baru ingat? Ini tentang syaratnya waktu itu. Diam-diam, Lucy tersenyum. _Natsu menemukannya? Yokatta..._

Mereka berlari cukup lama sampai akhirnya Natsu menghentikan larinya. Ia terengah-engah. Ia menoleh, menatap gadis di sampingnya yang juga sedang mengatur napasnya, dan tersenyum, "Ini, kan yang kau maksud? Horizon tanpa batas itu."

Lucy tersenyum penuh rasa kagum. Tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya menatap keindahan fenomena alam yang entah kenapa baginya kali ini terlihat begitu indah.

Natsu tersenyum. Dalam hati ia merasa lega. Ia tidak salah. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Lucy. "Indah, ne?"

Lucy mengangguk antusias. Ia beralih menatap Natsu yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Ia berbisik pelan, "_Arigatou_, Natsu."

Natsu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Lucy dan menariknya mendekat. "Matahari terbenam entah kenapa sangat indah hari ini," ujarnya.

"Hm," balas Lucy setuju.

Ah iya, horizon tanpa batas. Ini yang Lucy maksud. Tapi, jika dicermati, horizon tanpa batas yang Lucy katakan bisa diartikan 'pantai' saja, walaupun sebenarnya yang Lucy maksudkan adalah ini.

Lucy bersyukur, karena Natsu, ia bisa melihat matahari terbenam seindah ini. Ia pun menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak pemuda itu.

"Dengan ini, artinya kau menerimaku, kan?" tanya Natsu. Ia melirik gadis yang masih setia menyender di pundaknya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat merasakan anggukan dari gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"Hey, sebenarnya, tanpa syarat itupun aku sudah pasti akan menerimamu," ujar Lucy. Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lantas?

"Hahaha, awalnya aku iseng saja. Tapi, kau tahu, aku hampir menangis saat kau tidak datang juga padahal waktumu tinggal sepuluh menit lagi," tambah Lucy.

"Ah iya ya, seorang _seirei madoushi_ tak boleh mengingkari ucapannya sendiri, kan?" balas Natsu. Ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu.

Hari ini ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ini artinya, tak lama lagi mereka akan segera menikah. Mempunyai keluarga kecil dan memiliki Dragneel junior. Ah, mereka berdua tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat memikirkannya.

Natsu berbisik pelan.

"_Aishiteru_, Lucy."

"_Aishiteru mo_, Natsu."

**Owari**

Aloha~!

Wow, pendek sekali hahaha. Yah, itung-itung permulaan setelah akhirnya dengan menulis fic ini WB-ku mulai menghilang XD

Terima kasih telah membaca~


End file.
